Angels Requiem
by Nightgate13
Summary: When Tohru dies, another girl quickly becomes involved with the Sohma's. But why do her smiles always seem sad, and what dark secrets of her own is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest Fruits Basket story, and it has a different spin from others. Two yaoi couples, and my first yuri couple. And as you read in the summary, Tohru has died in a tragic accident (I hate killing off main characters). Also, I'm only far enough into the manga to where they are in the second year of high school, so this story will actually take place during the third year of high school and maybe further on. Basically, I said 'screw you' to anything that happened after book 8 and decided to do my own thing.

Angels Requiem

Chapter One

A pale, slender hand shakily reached out to gently touch a cold grave-marker. A tan hand reached out to gently grasp the owner of the pale hand's shoulder. "Yuki, come on. Time to go." Yuki looked up at his orange haired cousin. "I-I just don't u-understand. H-how can s-she be gone? H-how can Tohru be d-d-d-" He couldn't manage to choke out the last word. "It was an accident. And, she wouldn't want you to be upset over her, so, let's just go, we can come back tomorrow or something if you'd like." Kyo offered.

Yuki stood, tears streaking down his cheeks. "A-alright." He said, trying to wipe away his tears. Yuki allowed Kyo to wrap an arm around his shoulders and steer him away from the grave with the name Tohru Honda etched on it.

…

"Yuki? Are you okay? You haven't been eating." Shigure said, looking up at Yuki from the newspaper. "I just don't feel like it." Yuki said with a sigh. "Why? Kyo really has been doing his best." Shigure said, placing his newspaper to one side. "It's not the food. You know very well why I don't want to eat." The rat said moodily. "Yes, well, speaking of Kyo, have you seen him?" Shigure asked. Yuki began to shake his head when they heard someone coming down the stairs and then Kyo appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Yuki, yesterday I promised to take you back to visit Tohru's grave if you wanted. You wanna go now?" The orange haired cat asked calmly. Yuki stood. "Yes, I would like to go now. I didn't wash the gravestone or burn incense the other day, and I'd like to do that today." He said. "We'll be back soon Shigure." Kyo said as Yuki walked past him. "Alright, just be careful." The dog replied, picking up his newspaper.

…

Uo and Hana were already at Tohru's grave when they arrived, and a strange girl was standing not far away from them. "Oh, hey, you guys are certainly here early." Uo said when she saw them. "I was about to say the same thing to you." Yuki replied. Uo smiled softly. "Yeah, well, Tohru just seems to have that affect on people, even in death." She said fondly. "Hey, who's that girl?" Kyo questioned. "Hmm? Oh, her. That's Rika. She's not related to either of us, but her aunt is an old friend of Hana's mom so she's staying with Hana's family until her aunt manages to make room for her." Uo explained.

"Her aunt? Where are her parents?" Yuki asked. "They're dead." Rika said in a soft voice. "Oh, I'm very sorry for mentioning them." Yuki apologized. "It's okay. I miss them, but I know that they're still watching over me." Rika said. Her silver-blonde hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and her eyes were a dull, grayish shade of blue. Her skin was very pale, but not in a sickly way. "We should be going though. We've been here awhile, and I am needed back at home. Plus, Rika's aunt should be calling today." Hana said.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Well, see you guys later." Uo said. Kyo watched them go, but Yuki had already headed over to Tohru's grave. "Looks like they already did everything." Kyo commented. "Yes, I suppose." Yuki replied sadly, reaching out a hand to gently touch the grave-marker. Kyo kneeled beside Yuki and again wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulders in an unaccustomed sign of affection as Yuki started to cry. "It'll be okay Yuki." He said, feeling somewhat awkward. "I know that you're right, but I still can't help but feel that the whole world has just stopped." Yuki sobbed.

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Kyo said softly, allowing something that he wouldn't have even considered in a normal situation; he allowed Yuki to lean against him.

TBC…

Sad, isn't it? A lot more things will become clear in the next chapter, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit** : I changed Rika's last name. Eriju isn't a real name. So, I'm changing it to Eiri; which I know is real.

Chapter Two

"Wow, you two look really out of it." Uo commented, leaning in close to Kyo's face. "Back off, will ya? Why aren't you upset?" Kyo snapped at her.

"Whoa! Touchy, touchy. And for your information, I am upset, but Tohru wouldn't have wanted it to ruin my life, so I'm not going to let it." Uo said smugly. "Did Miss Rika ever go back to her aunts?" Yuki interjected before Kyo could start cussing Uo out. "No, she did not." Hana said, entering the conversation.

"Yeah, her aunt was apparently acquainted with a bad crowd, and she skipped town." Uo told them. "How horrible. So, is she still staying with you, Miss Hanajima?" Yuki asked politely. "Yes, she is. In fact, she started school today, and yet she's already been called up to the principle's office. I did warn her, but she was quite stubborn." Hana said mysteriously. Uo laughed when she say the look of confusion on Kyo and Yuki's faces.

"What Hana means is that little Rika decided she was going to wear the boy's uniform instead of the girls'. Oh man, was the principle ever pissed when he saw her! And she didn't even care, just flipped him off and he had to practically drag her to his office." Uo told them, laughing some more.

"What a brat." Kyo said in a bored tone. "What a terrible way to start off the new school year." Yuki said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that girl is going to give everyone in this school a major headache, and she's going to enjoy doing it. Oh, speak of the devil, here she is." Uo said, waving to Rika, who had just entered the classroom. Rika was indeed wearing the boys uniform; she even had the tie properly around her neck.

She waved back and walked over to join them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Rika asked, not noticing the glares she was receiving from the prince Yuki fan club girls because she was standing right beside Yuki.

"What's up? We should be asking you that. So tell us, what'd the principle say?" Uo asked excitedly. "Eh, he went on and on in a ramble for a while, asked me to give him one good reason why I should be allowed to wear the boys uniform, I gave him a really good one, he thought a moment, said as long as wore the uniform properly and didn't make any trouble I could wear it, then told me to get to class. End of story." Rika said, shrugging.

"Aww, come on, tell us the full story." Up begged playfully. Rika laughed, sharp and short. "As if. Besides, I can't remember half of what he said. I wasn't paying attention." She said. Uo laughed. "You weren't paying attention while he was yelling at you? Oh man, that's a new one." Uo said, still laughing.

"Yeah, well, what do I care? Just another stupid adult, trying to tell me what to do." Rika said bitterly. "Do you not like adults, Miss Eiri?" Yuki asked softly.

"Look, so long as they don't try to control me or tell me what to do, I can get along with anyone just fine. If you want to ask me to do something, fine, but don't tell me what to do. And what's with this 'miss' business? Not to be rude, but Rika works just fine." The blonde girl told him calmly.

Yuki was taken aback. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I had offended you." He replied. Rika shrugged. "Whatever. Just please don't call me 'miss' again." She said, raking a hand through her hair. Uo elbowed Rika hard in the side. "Hey, you're getting some nasty looks from those fan club girls." She warned. Rika snorted. "So? Why should I care? All I'm doing is talking to the boy, they don't have any reason what so ever to give me dirty looks." The pale blonde said indignantly.

"You're something else." Kyou said. "Oh? What do you mean, carrot-top?" Rika quipped. You could practically see Kyou starting to lose his temper. "It's my natural color, okay?" Kyo shouted at her. Rika seemed taken aback. "What are you talking about? Carrot top is a common nickname for people with orange or red hair where I'm from." She said, her voice holding an amused tone. "It is?" Kyo asked, confused. "Well, yeah. Where I'm from, you can find people with orange hair, black hair, blue hair, pink hair, heck, we even people with rainbow colored hair." Rika said with a laugh.

Kyo blushed when he realized people were staring at him because of his outburst and sat down, silently fuming. A folder came crashing down on Rika's head. "Hey, you got permission to wear the boys' uniform?" Ms. Mayuko asked the blonde girl. "I just sat in the principle's office for a good long while explaining it to him, so I certainly hope I do." Rika replied, swatting away the folder.

"Hmm, alright. Just be a good girl and I won't really care." Ms. Mayuko said, going to her desk to start class for the day.

…

"Why the hell do we have to go to the roof to eat lunch?" Kyo complained loudly as the energetic blonde bunny pulled him along.

"Because, if Tohru wasn't with her other friends, then she was eating lunch with us up on the roof and I think it's a great way to honor her memory." Momiji explained happily. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you stupid brat." Kyo mumbled under his breath, finally able to wrench his arm away from Momiji's grasp.

Momiji bounced ahead, opened the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, someone's already here." He said disappointedly. It was Rika, and she was standing near the edge of the roof, still on the inside of the fencing of course, staring out as the wind blew her hair behind her. The outer shirt was fully unbuttoned, showing that she was also wearing the white underneath shirt and it fit her body perfect.

"Wow! How beautiful!" Momiji said adoringly. "Momiji, be quiet! She probably came up here for peace." Yuki scolded. Of course, Rika's attention had already been drawn to them. "Yuki? Kyo? What are you guys doing up here?" She asked, walking closer. "We just came up to eat lunch." Yuki explained nervously. "Oh, well, don't let me stop you. In fact, I was just about to head down." Rika told them, running her fingers through her blowing hair in an attempt to tame it. "You're new here aren't you?" Momiji asked happily.

"I am. I'm Rika Eiri. And you are?" Rika asked the hyper teen kindly. "I'm Momiji Sohma. I'm related to Yuki and Kyo, believe it or not." The hyper blonde said happily. "Well, I don't believe it. A happy little cutie like you related to those two stuffy heads." Rika said, smiling and ruffling Momiji's hair. Before Yuki, Kyo, or Haru could stop him, Momiji had squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around Rika's waist.

Rika was thrown backwards and landed on her butt, and when she looked up an unhappy rabbit was clinging to her knee. Her face was blank a moment, and the others three Sohma's expected her to scream or call them a bunch of freaks, but instead, a wide grin broke out over her face and she laughed, thoroughly amused by the situation.

"Are all of you like this?" Rika asked the three stunned teens. "Well, we're not all rabbits, but yes, we are." Yuki told her hesitantly.

Rika picked the Momiji-rabbit up from her knee and cuddled him to her chest; this made Momiji very happy. "Are you okay, Miss Eiri?" Yuki asked, forgetting that she had asked him not to call her 'miss'. "Yeah, I'm fine Yuki. But man, you Sohma's are something else." She said, smiling up at them sweetly.

TBC…

Yay! Finally done with second chapter! This makes me so happy! So, Rika's found out about the Sohma's. Why wasn't she surprised? What will happen now? Well, you'll just have to wait for the third chapter to come out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit** : I mentioned it in the last chapter, but I'm going to mention it here too since I have to change her name in this chapter too. Rika's last name is no longer Eriju, which is completely fake. It is now Eiri, which I'm about 99.9 sure is real.

Chapter Three

"So, this is a curse that thirteen members of your family suffer from?" "Yes, that's correct. It's why very few people inside our family and nobody outside our family knows about it, because they would think we are freaks." Yuki explained solemnly. Rika gently stroked Momiji's hair, who had turned back and redressed a little while ago, and Momiji was happily leaning against her, careful to avoid hugging her or anything close to it. "Well, yeah, it's a little weird, but freaks? That's too harsh for kind people like you." She said, shaking her head.

"So, you're not freaked out by this?" Kyo asked, watching her warily. Rika shook her head again and smiled at him. "Nah, no way. I think it's pretty cool, to be honest." She said happily. "You think that it's cool?" Yuki asked curiously. "Yeah, sure. I mean, there's no one else in the world like you. You're truly, completely unique. And besides, I love animals." The blonde girl said happily.

"Well, there is a catch." Yuki told her, biting his lip. "Eh, what is it? And are you okay? You look paler than normal." She asked, leaning closer to him. "I assure you that I'm fine. But the thing is, you may have your memory of today erased." Yuki told her, watching her face closely.

She looked curious, but not frightened. "What do you mean? Is it even possible to erase one's memory?" She asked. "Well, it's more like the use of hypnosis to suppress a memory. And yes, it is possible. There's a member of our family who is very skilled at it, and when someone finds out about our curse, he's typically ordered by the head of our family to suppress their memory, so that they forget it ever happened." Yuki explained sadly.

"I guess most people don't react the way I do." Rika said, rubbing the back of her neck. "No, they don't. Most people freak out, and call us horrible things." Momiji said sadly. Rika looked like she wanted to hug the sad little rabbit, but she settled for pressing a kiss to his forehead. This seemed to cheer Momiji up considerably. "So, will that happen to me? Will my memory of today be suppressed?" Rika asked. "That's not something we can tell you. It's a decision that only the head of the family can make. But honestly, yeah, it probably will be." Haru told her, finally speaking up.

"That doesn't seem fair. I mean, I can understand if the person who found out was up to no good, or didn't handle finding out all that well, but what about people like me? I'm a good person, and my mama always told me not to talk about people's private lives or spread rumors about them." Rika questioned.

"You're right. It's not fair to people like you. Unfortunately, there are very few people in the world like you, and our family simply cannot afford to take chances." Yuki replied despondently.

Rika was quite for a moment before she sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "Oh well, what's done is done, and what will be, will be. That's what they say anyway." She said, shrugging. "You're not upset, or worried?" Yuki questioned. "Didn't ya just hear me? Ah, well, no, I'm not. Dad always told me that there are just something's you can't change, and you gotta accept that fact." She replied, laughing softly.

There was silence for a moment before Momiji spoke up. "But, I feel horrible that you may lose your memory of today. I feel like we could become best friends." He said sadly. "Who says we can't be friends? If I lose my memory, just reintroduce yourself to me. I promise you, that the only thing that will change is that I won't know about your curse." Rika told him, ruffling his hair playfully. "Really? You mean it?" Momiji questioned, smiling brightly. "Of course! A promise is a promise, and I promise to be your friend even if my memory has to be suppressed." The blond girl told him.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" The blond rabbit exclaimed, looking ready to jump up and down. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Momiji raced ahead of them all, and Rika made to follow him but Yuki grabbed her arm and held her back. Kyo and Haru lingered at the door, waiting to see what would happen. "Miss Eiri, I know you mean well, but don't make promises you can't keep." Yuki told her.

Rika blinked once, then her face grew hard and stern, and she jerked her arm away from Yuki's grasp. "Don't tell me what to do. Besides, I always keep my promises, never broken one in my life, so what makes you think I can't keep this one?" Rika growled.

Yuki frowned. "Your memory will be suppressed, that's what makes me think that." He replied. "Look, I don't know what kind of messed up life you've had, but I was raised to be kind, and polite, and to give people a chance if they ask for one. So, even if I don't remember, I'm not going to break my promise to be friends with your cousin." Rika told him, turning sharply and marching past Kyo and Haru.

"Do you think she really will?" Haru asked, watching her go. "I don't know. She seems awfully sure of herself." Kyo said, and left, leaving Haru and Yuki standing alone. "Hey, Yuki? You okay?" Haru asked worriedly. "I just think that this is moving too fast. And, that maybe…" He bit his lip, cutting himself off.

"That we're replacing Tohru with Rika?" Haru finished for him. Yuki nodded. "I know that they're nothing alike, but, well, we lost someone who accepted us and was close to us, and now someone new walks into our lives who's accepted us, and just might get close to us if we let her." Yuki told his younger cousin. "Well, it's not as if she's a threat. In fact, she could become a pretty good friend." Haru replied as Yuki walked past him.

"I know, Haru. And that's what scares me. If we became friends with her, and we lost her, like Tohru, I think it would be more than this family could handle." Yuki murmured, heading solemnly down the stairs.

TBC…

Ooohh… What's going to happen next? In all honesty, I don't know either. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


End file.
